


An Unexpected Exclusive

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark is a Flirt, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: While attending a Stark gala at the behest of her editor, Grace finds the evening a whole lot more exciting than she originally bargained for.





	An Unexpected Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 19 prompt: public sex, formal wear

Sipping on some champagne, I scanned the room, filled with the upper echelon of New York’s elite. Most seemed to just be the typical old white men, born with a silver spoon up their ass, not knowing anything else of this world outside of their little bubble. It was a far cry from my own background, but I scrimped and saved and clawed my way up to where now I was working as a writer for a prodigious publication that was paying me to be at this gala. In all honesty, it was the only reason I was even there, as I would have never even chosen to attend if I could have. But, getting paid to drink some expensive booze and stuff my face with whatever delicacies were available? I could do that, even if the price was mingling with some of the disgusting attitudes prevalent in the upper crust of society. I didn’t even mind the whole dressing up aspect, the draping cream dress not only comfortable but wonderfully offset from my deep olive complexion.

 

So far, it really wasn’t all that bad. I was on my second glass of champagne and I’d already had a nice little plate of shrimp drizzled with truffle oil and caviar sprinkled with gold leaf. While I was normally more than happy to make do with thai take out, it was still obviously good, and interesting if nothing else. Definitely an experience I would look back on and enjoy in hindsight, not to mention it would make a pretty good piece for the magazine. While my job normally involved a lot more of just sitting at a desk and researching, there were some occasional perks, events to attend, and better believe I’d take advantage of it while I could.

 

Of course, once the host actually arrived, I knew the evening just might be even more fun than I’d thought. Tony Stark strolled in with all the suave arrogance that the Stark name was known for. He went around the room, greeting his guests and apologizing for his lateness. I snorted. It was nice he went around apologizing and schmoozing like that, but it was really unnecessary. Everybody knew him and who he was, and besides being a playboy, he was Iron Man as well. Who really could tell exactly why he was late, but Tony Stark being late to an event of his own was not exactly out of character for him. But he would at least make things interesting. Probably. Where Tony went, a story usually followed, or so the saying went.

 

Eventually, the billionaire playboy made his way over to me, and his head tilted just a tiny bit as a smile spread across his face. Extending his hand, he introduced himself, “Tony Stark, Stark Industries, though I’m sure you know that. I can’t say I’ve seen you around before, though.”

 

Smiling back, I shook his hand and answered, “Grace Saar, _Red_ magazine.”

 

“Right. I knew they were going to have a reporter in attendance, but I didn’t see who they were sending over. I’m glad they passed off the invite to you,” he added with a wink, and I chuckled. That old Stark charm was already at work. And, I figured, why not let it? I was newly single and ready to mingle, and while I wasn’t looking for anything deep and meaningful, I wasn’t averse to a hookup of some kind. I mean, why not? Might as well live a little. Nobody made it out alive, anyway.

 

Tony had to go greet the rest of his guests, but throughout the evening he checked back up on me and we flirted back and forth as the event went on. At one point I finally sat down and pulled out a small notebook, making some notations and tossing in a few ideas for the article. This was going to be a pretty easy assignment as it was, but I still approached it like I did any other. I didn’t make it where I was by being lazy on easy work. Tony approached me as I sat there, pulling up a chair next to me and asking, “Anything interesting to note?”

 

I grinned. “A few things.”

 

“All good, I hope.”

 

Laughing, I commented, “I don’t think a Stark gala could be anything but.”

 

“Well I always aim to please.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” I replied.

 

He smirked, tapping his fingers on the table for a moment before he proposed, “Would you be interested in seeing how … _thorough_ I can be?”

 

Closing up my notebook, I crossed my arms on the table. “And where would you propose we conduct this little rendezvous?”

 

His grin grew wider as he leaned a little closer to me, giving me directions to a bathroom a bit of a distance away from the ball room where the gala was being held. Not so close that the guests would be trying to rotate in and out of there, but not so far that it was out of the way. He let me leave first, and I slipped my notepad and pen into my clutch before I rose and made my way toward the hallway he’d directed me to. The specific room was pretty easy to navigate to, and I knocked before I tried the knob, just to make sure I wouldn’t barge in on anyone. The coast was clear, and so I entered and locked it, just to make sure we would be the only ones to come in.

 

I had to hand it to Tony, it may have just been a bathroom but it was seemingly much more than that. There was a stall in the back, but there was also a large couch and a couple of plush chairs in a little sitting area, along with a long countertop that ran across the length of the room, with an equally long mirror above it. Now that I was alone, my nerves suddenly flared up, wondering if this course of action was really the wisest. _Fuck it, I’m on the pill, and I might as well have as much fun as I possibly can tonight_. Shoving aside the nervousness as best as I could, I set my purse down on the countertop, picking at the dark strands of hair that were falling out to make sure my hairstyle was still staying in place, powdering my nose for good measure just to ensure I looked my best. It wasn’t like I had chances to hookup like this every day, not to mention _who_ I was hooking up with, but I was damn sure gonna make the most of it, just like I’d made the most of my evening here.

 

Within about five minutes, there was a knock on the door. I didn’t think until after I’d set my hand on the handle and was already turning it that it could have been someone other than Tony, but fortunately it wasn’t, and when I swung open the door, it was his tall, handsome frame standing there, smiling at me like a cat who knows it’s caught its prey. I stepped back to let him in and he swept into the room, closing and locking the door behind him in a single sweep before turning around and lifting me up into a kiss. His playboy experience was definitely coming through, as he was as suave as I would have thought. He really was an expert in everything. Shoulda figured.

 

He backed me up against the counter, my hips hitting the porcelain as he devoured me. My knees felt weak, my ex’s skills paling in comparison as I surrendered myself to the notorious Mr. Stark. I had a feeling I was in good hands, however, as his own snaked down my dress, lifting the intricately beaded material and running his fingertips over my thighs. As they skirted the edge of my underwear, his lips traveled down my jaw and my neck, and I gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Don’t worry,” he murmured, “I won’t leave any marks.” That didn’t stop him from grazing that same spot with his teeth, making me want to just melt into a puddle of goo right then and there. When his fingers finally slipped underneath the lace thong I was wearing, I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan, and even then I was only semi-successful. I could feel his grin against my skin and he concentrated his efforts, finding and circling that sensitive bud as his lips reconnected with my own, offering me a way to at least muffle the sounds I was bound to make. And it was probably a good idea, because while this little bathroom was out of the way, anyone who happened to pass by would have definitely known what was going on.

 

I whined when he eventually pulled his fingers away from me, but I wasn’t about to go without for long. He spun me around so my back was to him, and I placed my palms on the countertop as he hitched my skirt up the rest of the way and pulled my thong aside. I heard an oh so familiar zipping sound before there was a crinkling and a rip and Tony tossed the condom wrapper onto the counter beside my hand. Something hard and thick pressed against me, and I took a deep breath to try to hold in that moan as he slowly pushed inside me. Our bodies were flush by the time he hit rock bottom, and both of us were breathing heavily, trying to compose ourselves so we didn’t completely lose control and throw all caution to the wind. Not that it would have been completely out of the ordinary for Tony to take a dalliance at a gala, but still, one didn’t exactly _advertise_ it all the same. It was meant to be a rumour for afterwards, something that floated around without even a face or a name attached. And if I was being honest, I preferred it that way. No effort, no feelings, no strings attached. Just a quick tryst to relieve some of that steam and then back into the grind of our respective daily lives.

 

He cupped my face as he slowly fucked me from behind, pressing kisses here and there against my cheek and my neck and my lips. We paused only once, both of us standing stock still as there was a knock at the door. The handle jiggled as whoever was outside of it tried it before turning around to whoever was with them and suggesting they find somewhere else. Tony grinned as he turned back to me. “Looks like we’re not the only one who had this idea,” he commented before he started his pace again, quickening it as he reached down with his other hand to rub at my clit through my underwear.

 

The pressure against that sensitive bud alone was great, but the added texture of my thong was fantastic. “Fuck,” I murmured as I closed my eyes, the pressure building as he pounded into me, the sounds of sex filling the air of the bathroom. We weren’t exactly subtle anymore, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. The whole of the gala could have been right outside that door and it wouldn’t have made a difference to me in that moment. Hell, they could watch if I got to experience the orgasm that was building. My cheeks burned at that particularly lascivious thought that crossed my mind, but I didn’t have the time to truly contemplate it as I was being rushed further and further to that edge.

 

Tony was breathing hard behind me, his moans softer and more subdued but his tone was sex-soaked as he asked, “You getting close, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, don’t stop!” was all I could get out as my limbs started to tremble, my legs from holding up the majority of my weight and my arms from steadying me against the counter.

 

His teeth grazed the shell of his ear as he whispered into it, “Then don’t hold back. Go ahead and come for me. Come for Tony.”

 

My whole body stuttered for a moment as I teetered on that precipice before I eventually fell over it and it felt like my world came crashing down for just a moment. I swore I saw stars for a moment as I hung my head, trying desperately not to actually fall over as Tony continued to fuck me. He measured out perhaps half a dozen more strokes, maybe a few more, before he finally stilled, his low moan sweeping over me.

 

We took a few minutes to catch our breath, and Tony was the first to recover as he pulled out of me and even readjusted my clothing for me. He’d tossed the condom and wrapper in a nearby garbage before I could even realize what he was doing. “You okay?” he asked as he stood next to me, adjusting his tie.

 

“Oh yeah. I think I’m a helluva lot more than okay,” I replied as I straightened up, making sure that my dress was properly in place.

 

He chuckled. “Well good. I don’t like anyone to walk away from one of my galas unsatisfied.” He winked at me before he added, “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss Saar.” And with that, he unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom.

 

I took a few minutes to gather myself, sitting on the couch as I wished I had a cigarette handy while I came down. Smirking, I thought to myself, _Hmmm. Best to leave this part out of the article._


End file.
